Everything
by distractd
Summary: A/N: **SPOILER ALERT** Contains info from sides for a future episode, and my hopes and dreams of how the episode ends. If you aren’t interested in being spoiled, this story isn’t for you. A two-shot, and my first fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **SPOILER ALERT** Contains info from sides for a future episode, and my hopes and dreams of how the episode ends. If you aren't interested in being spoiled, this story isn't for you.

Also, this is my first fanfic. Please be nice! It's going to be at least a two-shot, maybe more if anyone likes it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bones. No infringement intended.

Chapter 1

Brennan enters and hands Angela a check, then leaves -

"Whoa, wait. What's this?" Angela asked, taking the check, surprise on her face.

"It's your share," Brennan answered, walking back into Angela's office.

"My share of what?"

"My advance. Plus, an estimation of what you deserve for the other two books."

"Okay, stop talking as though I know what you're talking about."

"I have come to realize over the last couple of days that you deserve twenty-five percent of what I get for my books."

"Sweetie, I—no." Angela shook her head and handed the check back to Brennan. "I only corrected some of your cultural references and maybe made a few suggestions. You write these books and I'm not taking your money."

"But Ang, this amount is only a small portion of the money I've made from the books. And, I've learned that, although I try to focus on the anthropology and forensics, it's not why," she paused, disappointedly. "It's not why people read my novels."

"It is too," Angela said softly. "It's one of many reasons people love your novels."

"No, apparently the romance between Kathy and Andy is the only reason people read them," Brennan sighed. "And since I started writing, you've given me pointers and helped me develop that side of the characters. I can't thank you enough for your assistance and I want to repay you for that."

"Sweetie, where is this coming from? Yes, I read your manuscripts and offer you suggestions, but Kathy and Andy and all of it is _you_. My critiques are minimal, and really, the only reason I started doing it was because I wanted to read your novel. Remember when you finished the first one and I begged and pleaded with you to let me read it? You only agreed when I offered to critique it. Now, I continue to review them so I can to read them before anyone else does!"

"But—"

"Zip it. And, I'd like to point out, that your first novel, which was also a bestseller, didn't have any romance in it. Yes, there was a hint of something more, some unresolved sexual tension, but that book was almost entirely a procedural. People bought it for the story, not the romance. Now the romance is just an extra perk." Angela said, smiling at her friend.

"Ang," Brennan burst out. "Booth said it was important that I recognize that my novels aren't read for my forensic anthropology expertise. He said I should think about Kathy and Andy's relationship and how far they've come, and that I should think about what that means. I did that, and the conclusion I reached was that their relationship wouldn't have existed at all if you hadn't convinced me that their relationship was a natural progression, that their relationship wouldn't be considered unprofessional if they became romantically involved," Brennan finished, crossing her arms.

"Wow. That was the conclusion you came to?" Angela said, grinning in disbelief. She loved Brennan, but she just didn't understand how the brilliant anthropologist could be so oblivious.

"Yes," Brennan said defensively.

"Sweetie. You've got it all wrong."

"But—" Angela cut her off again.

"No. Booth did not want you to write me a check. Booth wanted to you see how Kathy and Andy's relationship mirrors your and Booth's relationship."

"That's absurd," Brennan said, shaking her head and laughing uncomfortably. "Kathy and Andy's relationship is nothing like ours."

"Yes, it is! You and Booth _are_ Kathy and Andy!"

"No, we're not! Although Kathy shares my intelligence and forensic expertise and looks, she is also a heart person, thanks to you. And Andy. . . . Booth is nothing like Andy."

"_What_? Come on, even you can't really believe that."

"No, Andy has many faults. He isn't nearly as good of an agent as Booth; he sometimes misses. Booth never does. Andy's not as smart as Booth, he has battled with an alcohol addiction, and he just isn't . . . . I mean, he's not . . . ."

"Let me get this straight. You don't consider Kathy and Andy's relationship to be like your and Booth's because Booth is even better than Andy?"

"Angela, Kathy and Andy are fictional. They are not Booth and I."

"But don't you see how Booth might find the two relationships to be similar?"

"No."

"Sweetie, come on."

"Ang, Andy is love with Kathy. Booth is not in love with me. The relationships are not the same or even similar. I have to get home. I'm leaving this check on your desk. It's yours," Brennan said definitively, turning to leave.

"He does love you," Angela said softly.

Brennan turned around and Angela saw the sadness in her eyes. "No, Ang, he doesn't. Well, not like Andy loves Kathy. Booth loves me in a professional way."

Angela snorted with laughter. "That is ridiculous. Where do you get this stuff? How does anyone love someone in a professional way?"

"Ang, that's what he told me," Brennan said, her voice louder. "He told me he loves me in a professional atta-girl kind of way. That is not the way Andy, who is still a fictional character, by the way, feels about Kathy. Now if you don't mind—"

"When did he tell you that, 'cause I don't believe it."

"I'm not lying! He told me that after his coma. He said he had something to tell me, from his heart, and that's what he said," Brennan cried, he voice breaking slightly.

Angela was proud of her friend for not denying she loved Booth or for asserting they were merely partners as she did so frequently. Her heart also broke for her friend, imagining her coming to terms with loving Booth, only to have him tell her he loved her in "a professional way." She was going to hit Booth for that one. "He chickened out."

"No, he didn't. Booth doesn't chicken out."

"He does and he did." Brennan looked disbelieving at her friend, arms crossed and ready to fight. Angela put her hands gently on Brennan's arms. "Sweetie, I know that he loves you. If he said that to you, it's because he chickened out."

"But—"

"I know he doesn't ordinarily chicken out. It's not Booth's way. But when it comes to you, he's protective and unwilling to do anything to compromise your relationship. So he was going to tell you he loved you, sensed that you weren't ready or didn't reciprocate his feelings, and tacked on the professional part. I bet he even paused a second before saying that."

Brennan blinked at her, confused but ultimately acknowledging the truth of Angela's statement.

"He loves you. He wanted you to see that you've allowed Kathy and Andy to have a relationship, and to see that you and Booth could have one too."

Brennan considered Angela's words, but shook her head. "What if you're wrong?" Brennan whispered. "What if I tell him that I want a relationship with him and says he only loves me in a professional way? How do I work with him? How do we continue our friendship? Booth never lies to me. Well, not about important things, and he said he only loved me in a professional way. I'm not sure that it's worth the risk if I ruin what we have."

"But what do you really have? Yes, you have friendship and dinners and time spent together, but you could have so much more. A family. Isn't that worth the risk?"

"I—I'm not sure," Brennan said, eyes shining with unshed tears. "I'd rather have this—whatever it is—than nothing at all."

"Go to him. Brennan, go to him. Tonight. Look him in the eye, and see what you see there. I know he loves you, and if you're looking for it, you'll know too. And if you're still unsure, kiss him. It's true what the old song says, it's in his kiss. You'll know. If after that you think he doesn't return your love, tell him we've been drinking and I dared you to do it. It's the least he deserves for the 'atta-girl' professional love comment."

"I don't think I—"

"Don't think. Go. Now. Don't think. Do not think. Go. Oh, and call me tomorrow." Angela finished, pushing Brennan towards the door.

Brennan gave her friend a long look, and then ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **SPOILER ALERT** Contains info from sides for a future episode, and my hopes and dreams of how the episode ends. If you aren't interested in being spoiled, this story isn't for you. Second part of my two-shot.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bones. No infringement intended.

Chapter 2

Booth sat on his couch, dejectedly watching the Capitals beat the Devils. He had hoped Bones would call him, but she hadn't. He sighed and muted the volume down on the game. The crowd's enthusiasm didn't match his mood, and he wasn't sure he could take much more, even when the Capitals were winning. "That says a lot," Booth thought, sighing again. He looked at the clock again, only a quarter after ten. Bones was probably leaving the lab now, if she wasn't already at home.

"It's not too late to call her," he thought, but he dismissed the thought as quickly as it entered his mind. She needed to figure this out. Them out. He couldn't go on like this, and if they were going to happen, she needed to be the instigator. "Well, that's not really true," Booth thought, considering he demanded that she compare their relationship to Kathy and Andy's. That hardly made her the instigator. "What if I pushed her too hard? Would she run?" Given that that was the last conversation he had had with her, Booth guessed both were true. Booth looked at the clock again and only a minute had passed. He could call her . . . just to make sure she made it home safely, let her know he wasn't angry with her . . . .

No. He closed his eyes and let the words from the letter played back in his head.

I can't bring myself to look at you as we work. But I smell your hair.

I hear your heart beating. And I breathe when you breathe . . . matching breath to breath, heartbeat to heartbeat . . . .

Booth breathed in deeply, and he believed he could smell the muted floral scents of Bones's shampoo. He could smell the light perfume she wore that always reminded him of sunshine. He imagined them in bed, her asking him if he loved her, and him proving it to her, kissing her soft lips, her soft skin. He removed her top, and—

Booth jumped at the sound of a knock at his door. His face lit up; he knew who it was and his heart soared. "Be cool," he thought, and then he laughed at himself for acting like a teenager. "Coming," he answered when she knocked again.

He put on his stern face. She didn't need to know his stomach was doing cartwheels and his heart was racing. "Hi," he said softly.

"Hi," she answered in an even quieter voice. She continued to looked down and never made eye contact with him, confusing him. "Can I come in?" she whispered.

He opened the door and she bolted into his apartment. She looked beautiful, but then, she always looked beautiful. She continued to look down, and she paced a bit.

"Are you okay Bones?" Booth asked, clearly concerned. She was acting weirdly, almost like the time she was high on meth.

"Yes," she said, continuing to pace.

He noticed she was shaking, and he started to freak out. "Bones, you're shaking! What is wrong?" He put his hands on her arms and could feel the light tremors. He held her lightly, fearing the worst. "Max or Russ?" When she didn't say anything, he grasped her a little harder. "Please," Booth pleaded. "Tell me."

Then, Brennan slowly raised her head up and looked Booth in the eyes. Booth could see her eyes were watery, but didn't understand. He wanted to help her, but he couldn't until she spoke. "Please," he said, whispering.

She stared at him for a moment. Her eyes then widened, but she stopped shaking and appeared to have calmed down. One corner of her mouth raised slightly. Booth recognized that something had changed. He just had no idea what had happened.

Brennan slowly raised her hands and rested them at his shoulders. She then took a step closer, their bodies practically touching. Booth felt electrified. His heart rate tripled and he thought he might pass out. He looked down at her, all fight gone out of him. Everything was out of his control now. He was hers. He closed his eyes and could smell her hair, her perfume. He was at home. Finally.

He felt her breath on his face, and his body stirred. Then she pressed his lips to his. He didn't want this to ever end. He tried to restrain himself, so he wouldn't scare her, but when he felt her tongue lightly teasing his lips, he released her arms, one arm snaking behind her, findings its place on the small of her back, the other on her face, fingers in her hair, his thumb lightly grazing her cheek. He parted his lips and allowed her entrance, and met her tongue with his. He heard her light moan, and their sweet exchange grew hungrier and more demanding. Booth slowly pushed her back against the door, and he devoured her lips, her tongue. Brennan clutched at Booth, meeting his kisses and pushing back for more. Brennan finally came up for air, throwing her head back against the door, and Booth began his assault on her neck, kissing and licking all the spots that had teased him for so long, spots he had only dreamed of caressing. Brennan ran her fingers through his hair and moaned as Booth ran his tongue over her collarbone. His lips met hers once more, and Brennan moved her hands to the buttons on Booth's shirt, desperate to taste him too. She undid the first three buttons, and then it was her turn. Booth moaned as Bones gently kissed his adam's apple and continued to unbutton his shirt, her delicate fingers lightly skimming his stomach. He felt as if he could explode and frantically wanted to carry her to his bed, now. "Wait," he thought, trying to regain some semblance of control. He needed to do this right. This was his Bones. She deserved more than a quick roll in the hay. "This is forever," he thought, and said "Wait" aloud as he felt her fingers on his cocky belt buckle. She froze, clearly afraid that he had changed his mind. He placed his hands on hers and kissed her gently, closing his eyes. His forehead lightly met hers, and he sighed with contentment. "Temperance Brennan. I want you more than you can fathom, but I want to do this right. I won't, I refuse to let us mess this up. It's too important." His eyes searched hers, trying to convey his love and to convince her she didn't need to run or fight him. He was surprised by the amusement he saw dancing in hers eyes in return. She smiled and lightly kissed him. "What do we do now?" she asked. Booth grinned at her, his eyes shining. "Everything," he answered.

*********

End of my two-shot. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and adding the story! If there's interest, I'll continue the story under a new title, probably with an M rating. I'm anotherBONESfan on twitter. =D

For those of you requesting a link to the sides, the episode title is "The Bones on the Blue Line." You should be able to find what you're looking for with that info and google. Best wishes!


End file.
